


Hey Teacher!  Leave That Fry Alone!

by PickleGarden



Category: Futurama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Upon learning a high school diploma from 1000 years ago is worthless.  Fry must get his Universal High School Diploma to go back to work at Planet Express.  While there, Fry becomes the prey of snobby popular kids and a ravenous social worker.





	Hey Teacher!  Leave That Fry Alone!

Farnsworth walks into the living room. "Good news everyone!" 

Amy asked, "What could this good news be?" 

"You're all getting promotions! Even Zoidberg!" Zoidberg gasped. "Zoidberg gets promoted? (cries tears of joy) I am so happy!" "Only time you ever will! Just don't get used to it." blasted Hermes. Farnsworth hands Bender, Leela, Hermes, Zoidberg, Amy. No one seemed to know Fry is the only one who didn't get a paycheck. Bender cheered, "All right! There's a new drug dealer on the street corner I'm going to spend this on! WHOOO!!!!" Everyone was happy about their paychecks. Fry noticed he didn't get one. "You forgot one professor." Fry pointed proudly to himself as he tried to remind his great nephew.

"WAAAAAHHH? I didn't forget anything." denied the Professor. Leela tried to talk some sense into Farnsworth, "Actually, you forgot to give Fry is promotion." "No I will only give promotions to to anyone who is a hard working individual." said Farnsworth. "I may not be a hard working individual Professor, but I deserve a promotion too nontheless. Anyhoo, how can you forget your favorite great uncle?" Fry pouted. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I never had any intentions of giving Fry a promotion.

Everyone inhaled in shock. "This could be leading to chaos! Think I'm beginning to like this!" Bender snickered. "It appears that Fry is not going to be working here anymore." explained the hasty Professor. "What? Why?" Fry asked desperate to know. "In order to work here at Planet Express, you need a high school diploma." Farnsworth was putting in plain words. "But....but, I HAVE a diploma! I DID graduate! From Flatbush High School. I'm the Class of 1992!" Fry shouted.

"You have any idea mon how concerned I am for your lack of education? What will the beaucracy think that there's a high school drop out working at this company!" scolded Hermes then began to whine. "Shame! Shame! Shame!" Hermes buried his face into his desk and sobbed. "Sweet Centers of Manchester!" Farnsworth explained to the delivery boy who was now feeling like an outcast. "In this day and age, the year 3017, your high school diploma from your time is worthless!" "Think you mentioned that one time." Fry now recalled. 

"If you want to keep your job, you must go back to high school to get your universal high school diploma!" Farnsworth told Fry who asked, "So I have to go back to school?" "Fry gets to go back to high school eh? Can I go back too? I want to be like Rodney Dangerfield!" asked an excited Bender. "You can do what you please, robot, but you Fry have to go back to high school!" Farnsworth reminded everyone. "It would be cool if you could go with me." Fry sighed. "No can do, Fry! You need to do this all by your little baby self! I'm going back for my reasons of my own!" Bender said. "Knowing you you'll probably help students cheat on their tests." Leela said guessing Bender's agenda.

"We need to kill her, she's onto me!" yelled Bender as he ran out the door. "High school again? Why did this have to happen?" Fry asked who was all confused. "Back to school Back to school! Prove to the Professor you're not a fool!" sang Zoidberg, Hermes hit him, "We do not allow songs from Adam Sandler movies here! You know that!" "School two hours!" yelled Leela. " My parents can pay for Fry's tuition." said Amy. Fry wanted to scream as he was feeling everyone was pestering him about going back to school. 

Fry wondered, "How long do I have to go?" "This will last four months like 2000 Flushes, mon! You will pass a grade in a month. You will start off as a freshman." Hermes said. Farnsworth said, "You start tomorrow, not in two hours, you old Hester!" So Fry was going to be a high school student again. Fry never dreamed this would happen to him in the future he imagined.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tomorrow came and Fry was enrolled at Flatbush High School for the second time in this life. Flatbush High School was more techologically advanced then Fry remembered from his own time period. Fry went into the auditorium for Freshman Orientation. A man in a head in a jar appeared on the stage, Fry recognized him as an overzealous social worker he used to know. Much to his astonishment, Fry couldn't believe he was alive in the year 3017. "Good morning students. I am a social worker here. My name is Mark Michaels. You're all probably wondering why my head is in a jar. I am actually from the past, like that man in the red coat is here! Hi Fry! Great to see you buddy! Remember me?" Mike called out to Fry.

Fry sank his head in embarrasment and thought to himself, 'What is he still doing here'? "If any of you have problems, you come to me. Now I will tell you the curiculum, what classes you take, tell you about gym, sports, pep rallys, what time for lunch and recess. I used to work here wayyy back in the 1970s. When I died in 2045, I wrote in my will for my head to be frozen so I can counsel future generations. Love my job so much. Now about this school......" Mark Michaels continued. 

The day passed and Fry was in his classes getting oriented. Fry had Biology First Hour. Then Fry had Gym Second Hour. Fry had 25th Century Third Hour. Fry had Universal Studies Fourth Hour. Fry had Practical Law Fifth Hour. Fry had Shop class Sixth Hour. Fry had Math Seventh Hour. During lunch Fry sat by some Sophomores who seemed to be nice teenagers. One was an alien named Annie who had a reputation for being a slut and the other was a robot named Calvin who was a class clown to the extreme. Calvin's famous cool catchphrase was "0101!" "Do tell us about yourself." said Annie. "I'm a freshman and I'm new here. Need to get my universal diploma." Fry explained to them. Calvin asked, "What are some of your favorite tv shows?" "Well I like All My Circuits, Hypnotoad, and The Scary Door." "We do too!" said both Annie and Calvin. An assistant principal walked by them and said, "Oh yes! Everybody loves soap operas!"

Fry was happy to know that others liked what he liked. "I can already tell we're going to be friends." Some human and alien teens come up to Fry. "Hey dude. Want to be cool like us?" Fry liked where this was leading. "What do I have to do?" "Let's go harrass that asshole janitor and piss him off!" "Count me in! The more I give into peer pressure the more friends I'll have!" excited Fry joins the teens to haze the janitor. 

The teens and Fry were ready map out their plan. "OKay, dude. There's that janitor." said the alien teen. The janitor was Jackie who was Scruffy's former apprentice. "What we're going to do is jump over that long broom of his!" said a human teen. "How will this make me cool?" asked Fry. "When you do it, you'll be in!" said another teen alien. "Here we go!" said another human teen. Fry and the alien and human teens ran down the hall. Jackie yelled, "Hey hey hey! Stop! No running in the halls!" They didn't listen so Fry and the human and alien teens jumped over Jackie's long broom. "What did I say, STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW! BRUNTUS!" yelled Jackie. Fry and the teens stopped and laughed about what they did. "You're in, Fry!" they told him. 

"Wow! Maybe being in High School again won't be so bad after all!" Fry stood tall and happy. But, these teens Fry just meet. Are they who they appear to be? 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

 

A week went by. Fry seemed to be striving socially but not academically in his second time around high school. Or so it seemed. On Tuesday, Fry came back to Planet Express from school with a bunch of homework. "Hey, Fry!" greeted Bender. "Would you like to go to Central Park and knock down a birds' nest with me?" "Fry, there you are. I got the day off today. How about we go on a date." asked Leela. Fry was discouraged that he can't join either of them. "Can't guys. I have got a ton of homework to do. Required classes, forgot how demanding those were." Fry went and did his homework until Zoidberg came by. "You know Fry. There is a way I can help you with all that without having to lift a claw, I mean finger!" 

"Really? How?" Fry wanted to know. Zoidberg said, "Come with me." Zoidberg takes Fry into Farnsworth's lab and shows him a device that looked like a desk with a pencil attached." "Behold! Farnsworth just invented the Homework Helper. Does your homework for you!" Zoidberg pointed to the invention. Hermes and Farnsworth say, "STOP!" "There is no way you're going to cheat your way through getting your universal diploma." Farnsworth told the lobster doctor and delivery boy turned student. Hermes was still feeling ashamed about having a high school dropout working for Planet Express. "Fry is still here? SHAME! SHAME SHAME!" Hermes whined as he ran off. "I say we strip Fry naked and throw feces at him, Game of Thrones style!" suggested Bender. 

"The rule states that if you cheat in any way, Fry. You will never get your universal diploma and you will be doomed to go to high school forever." explained the Professor. "Could any of you guys even help me with this homework?" asked Fry. Leela stated. "Nope, do it on your own." "Doomed to go to high school forever. Talk about being boned." Fry dreaded the thought. Amy reassured him, "You only have two weeks left of your freshman year." So Fry did his homework alone and didn't have time for anything else. 

On Wednesday, Fry entered the school trying to be cool. "WHASSUP HOMEBOYZ!" Fry slipped after saying that. Fry was in his Math class. "What is the square root of the number 9?" demanded the teacher who looked like a fighter robot. Fry was staring out the window waiting for the day to be over. The teacher barked, "FRY!" "Yes, Mr. Fighterbot?" asked Fry. "Are you paying attention?" Mr. Fighterbot yelled. "I was," Fry talked like he was all shaken up. "Then what is the square root of the number 9?" Mr. Fighterbot yelled at Fry again. 

"Uhhhh, W?" Fry giving an uneducated guess. All the students laugh at him. Later, Fry was in Practical Law Class. The teacher was an Blob Woman from the planet Trisol. Fry once more wasn't paying attention but was on his iPHONE. "Fry!" screamed Mrs. Blobby. "Yes, ma'am!" "I'm going to ask you one more time. What is the Bar Association?" Mrs. Blobby asked as if Fry was the only student in her class. Bender came from a window to Fry's class and whispered in Fry's ear. 

"I got the answer".

"Bender! Go away! No cheating!"

"Just repeat what I say! No one will know and you'll get to graduate!"

"Fine! Tell me!"

After Bender whispered the answer. Fry said boldly standing up from his seat. "Enlighten us, Mr. Fry!" Mrs. Blobby commanded. "A place where lawyers go to get drunk!" Fry said thinking he knew the answer. "WRONG!" Mrs. Blobby hollared as the students again laughed at Fry. "Do you know what Jurisprudence is?" she asked the class. Fry raising his hand, "Is that Anicent Egyptian Algebra?" the students laugh again. "WHAT A DUMBASS!" some of the students stated.

Without a doubt all the teachers Fry had seemed to enjoy singling him out. At gym class a human man was a gym coach named Mr. Coach telling everyone they had to do the Presidental Fitness test. "Climb up the rope and ring the bell." Mr. Coach ordered. A figure in a hood who was really Bender in disguise lured the gym students away. "WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING?" yelled Mr. Coach. "Hey buddies? Want something that will really make you athletic? Take some of this!" Bender whispers as he gave the students in Fry's Gym class steroids and cocaine. "Thanks, man!" said the students. Fry laughed, "That's my Bender!" 

During lunch, Fry goes to sit with the alien and human teens he meet on the first day. Annie and Calvin were there. Calvin was telling dirty jokes to them, and they were laughing. "Hey, dudes! What up? Word!" Fry greeted the students he thought were his friends. They all looked at Fry funny. "Did anyone see that episode of All My Circuits last night?" Fry asked innocently. "Soap Operas are for babies!" Annie sneered. "But....but...." Fry didn't understand. "Want to know another stupid ass show? The Scary Door! That show (beep) my (beep)". Calvin put it mildly. Fry was in a state of panic. "Oh come on! Teenagers are supposed to love soap operas and scary movies! We all did back in my time!" "Well we don't! What the hell does Hypnotoad do all day?" said Annie. "He'd be a lot cooler if he were a skater punk or actually did something!" said Calvin joining in. "Back in my day, what are ya? Old?" asked one of the alien teens. 

"NO! I'm not! I thought you guys liked me!" pouted Fry. "We don't!" they barked at him. "We just pretended to like you!" "But, but, what about how we jumped over that janitors......" Fry asked. "We just did that because we knew you were stupid enough to listen to us. We only did it so we could be even more popular by making you look like an idiot!" laughed Calvin. Fry still tried to convince them to be his friend. "You know, teenagers in my time loved this one soap opera that was out back then called, 'Beverly Hills 90210'! We all loved it!" Fry said feeling sad and hurt. "Times change! Teenagers don't like soap operas and horror movies anymore!" said Annie. "Now get the hell out of our sight!" said Calvin. Fry feeling dejected sat in a table where no students were sitting. Mark Michaels came to join him. Calvin kept mocking the way Fry said, 'but but'. 

"Mind if I join?" he asked. "I guess. Am I going to be one of those lame-os who are friends with teachers or social workers?" pondered Fry. "It depends." said Mark Michaels. "Thought those kids liked me and they were going to be my friends, I told them stuff about me, now they hate me." explained Fry. Mark Michaels told the unfortunate delivery boy an answer he didn't want to hear. "You're the problem! It's your own fault." Fry gasped, "Why are you blaming me?" "You should've tried to blend in with them and got into everything they were into. Had you done some research about the interests of the students in this fine institution, you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you? Now let's enjoy this tasty meal." Mark Michaels said being done lecturing Fry about social teenage norms. 

"I don't think I will ever survive. Maybe I am boned to be in high school forever. Why oh why did this have to happen." Fry cried that night. Two weeks later, Fry was able to pass the Freshman grade with C's and D's. Fry was now onto be a sophomore.

 

 

There is always a lesson to be learned. The lesson is that high school subculture has never changed. Not in the past, not a thousand years from now. Thanks to Annie's and Calvin's cruelty towards Fry, all the students from Flatbush High School have turned against him. Calvin bumped into Fry as he was hoverboarding down the falls as the students cheered for him. "We love you, Calvin!" 

Fry was now in his Sophomore month and even Freshmen were making fun of him. Students from all walks of life were running by him making fun of Fry about his favorite TV Shows. "Hypnotoad sucks!" "Calculon's Dead!" "I threw Rod Serlings head in a jar against a wall!" Fry tried to hide his face as he was shedding a tear. 'Why couldn't I be cool in high school this time around?' Fry was an outcast in high school in the past for being a dumbass, he was an outcast now for being socially awkward. Fry even went up to a student who looked like Napoleon Dynamite who was wearing a 'Vote For Ordep' shirt and asked to be his friend. 

"Hey, Napoleon Dynamite looking kid. You look like someone who's a pariah. Would you be my friend?"

"Why did you call me that, man? That's hurtful and cruel! You're a bully!"

"Sorry didn't know. Just we pariahs have to be friends with one another."

"I know you! You're that weird dude who likes the scary movies and soap operas! No I don't want to be your friend, GOSH!" 

Even the geeks wanted nothing to do with him. Fry was going to biology class. Mark Michaels was in the class to monitor the students. Fry was getting paranoid and asked him. "Are you stalking me?" "Now I'm here to monitor the class and make certain you don't do anything stupid." answered Mark. "I miss Planet Express." Fry moaned. "You need to earn your diploma to get your job back." Mark chided. It took a long time for the teacher to come. So a popular football player ran to the chalkboard and wrote on the wall, "FIGHT THIS FRIDAY AFTERNOON" the students in the class began to cheer and couldn't wait to see the big fight. Mark Michaels saw what the football player wrote, but didn't interfere. Fry was worried that he might be the one who had to fight. 

Growing concerned, Fry thought out loud, "Oh no! A fight? There's going to be a fight? Gotta warn someone later." A girl in Fry's class told him, "Don't worry, it's not you. It's going to be against a football player from a rival school." she said. Fry was relieved he didn't have to fight, but it was a concern for him because back in Fry's time fighting was prohibited. Fry decided to be friends with the girl who's name was Bethany. She had black hair and brown eyes. Later that day, Fry sat by Bethany at lunch and they find they had much in common. 

"Oh, yes. I love All My Circuits. Monique is my favorite." Bethany was telling Fry. "People are making fun of me about it." Fry said to Bethany. "Don't worry about them. They're the snobby popular kids who think they own the school." Bethany said as she went on. "I also love The Scary Door and Hypnotoad. I love horror flicks and video games." "You do! Awesome! So do I!" Fry was ecstatic that he finally found someone who shared his interests. 

Lunch hour ended, and Fry was going to his gym class Mark Michaels stopped him. "Time for a session." "All right" 

Fry was having his session with Mark. "So Fry, what's on your mind." 

"There's going to be a fight on Friday. Against some football players from what I gathered." 

Mark was confused. As Fry well knew in the past, when Mark was confused, he badgered those who did. "I don't remember you saying that, refresh my memory." 

"It was nothing I said, Mr. Michaels. Some football player wrote it on the chalkboard." 

Mark was aware of what the football player wrote but wanted to deny it all because he thought nothing bad could ever happen in Flatbush High. "Still don't recall. Refresh my memory!" 

Fry was getting frustrated, "A football player wrote it! You were there! You saw! Why am I the only one who knows?"

"Because you are the one with 'Refresh my Memory power', Fry!" 

"What is it? You think I have some superpower for that? (groans) It's like nobody is doing anything to stop the fight! People have always stopped fights here back in my time!

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

At Gym Class, Mr. Coach noticed all the boys in his class were muscular and energetic. "All right class, gather around." The male gym students all did as they were told. "I noticed all of you have excelled in sports. I have a feeling drugs are involved, tell me where you all got the drugs!" A male student pointed, "That dude over there!" 

Bender was in his hooded shirt again. Mr. Coach ran to him. "AH HA! So you're the asshole who's been selling those kids drugs, eh? It's a federal offense to sell drugs to minors!" 

"Oops! Gonna be boned if I don't cheese it!" Bender yelled as he ran away from the angry wrath of Mr. Coach. The day progressed, Bender outran Mr. Coach. Fry was home from school. He was drawing a picture of Mark Michaels looking like a weirdo alien. Fry drew him to have spring sprong ears and thin arms and made him say, 'help me'. Bender walked in and cracked up at Fry's picture. 

"Teach pissed you off, huh"?

"It's that stupid son of a bitch social worker! Mark Michaels dude! He froze himself to counsel future generations, he's tormenting me all over again."

"Maybe he gets some pleasure out of it! If you catch my drift! He likes you Fry!" 

"No way! He's married and he hunts animals. He is not like that. Believe me!"

"What did he do that got you mad"?

"I tried to convince him there's going to be a fight in the school, he didn't believe it! He thinks I have a power to 'refresh his memory!"

"Sounds like he has a dick up his ass! He ought to refresh his underwear!"

"On the plus side, I made a friend who likes everything I like." 

"That's awesome for a loser human like you. Tell you what. How about I film you drawing him!!"

"Okay we will put it on our Memories of Planet Express Video Scrapbook!" 

What Bender didn't know when he was filming Fry drawing Mark Michaels as an alien, he was really filming it on the internet and everyone at Flatbush High saw it and were outraged. Fry was getting ready for school on the day after. "Don't forget your lunch! Made you your favorite, Fry!" Leela followed him and gave Fry his lunch for the day. "Thank you!" 

Once Fry came into the school, teachers were mad at him. "So you made fun of Mark Michaels our model employee!!" "We ought to flunk you for that!" "Forget flunking, Fry needs to be expelled!" The teachers retorted. Bethany even came up to him and spat on him, "What was that for? I thought we were friends!" "I never was your friend, ass! How dare you post a picture of yourself drawing Mark Michaels?" Bethany chided. "You hate me now? We have so much in common!" "I only pretended to be your friend! I never liked anything you like!!" "What do you like?" asked Fry. "I like everything the in crowd likes! So you and your video games, soap operas, and horror movies can shove it!!" Bethany ran to join Annie and Calvin and she high fived them. "You're one of us now!" Annie cheered.

Mark Michaels shoved Fry into his office. "How do you expect to get your universal diploma by drawing pictures of me then posting it to the internet?!" He conceded. Fry explained, "It wasn't supposed to be that way!" "What makes you think you can make fun of student counsel members here?" "You don't get it! I was set up! My robot friend recorded me then...." Fry was cut off. "Oh so you blame others for your mistakes? So someone else filmed you drawing me? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Mark Michaels. "You need to take responsibility for your own actions!" Fry trying to stand up for himelf, "I am not a bad student! I never meant for any of that to be online! " Mark Michaels didn't want to hear another word from Fry. "I think you are a bad student! If you keep this up making fun of teachers or student counsel members...so help me I will......know what? You get to class and get out of my sight!" 

Fry cried very loudly as he ran to his class. Calvin and Annie laughed at him, "There goes a crybaby!" "Glad I'm not like him!" "Heard he's really in his early forties! What a loser!" Fry was being scolded and lambasted by all the teachers in his classes thoughout the day. Running back to Planet Express. Fry filmed himself apologizing.

"It all started off when my friends at work were getting a promotion. (sob) Then my boss who happens to be my Great Nephew told me that I didn't get one on account of I didn't have a universal high school diploma. I was forced to go back to high school and I have suffered so many indignities there. Ever since I came back, Mark Michaels had been harassing me. Making my time there miserable and a living hell! (sob) I am not a bully! I am BROKEN! I'm being bullied by everyone there! Teachers, students, in-crowd, social workers! They're the bullies! Not me!" 

Nobody at Flatbush High bought Fry's apology as he was going to experience another day where everybody hated him. The Planet Express Crew got word about what happened with Fry and decided to do something. "If only there was some way we can get Fry out of this." said Amy. "Well don't look to me for help! I didn't get him into this!" Bender said in a snide remark. "Nobody is asking you to!" said Leela. "Let's all take a walk outside and gather our thoughts." suggested Farnsworth. "On second thought, I kind of feel for Fry. I mean, nobody bats an eye when a student makes fun of another student, but heaven forbid if a student makes fun of a teacher, principal or something! Are teachers and principals so sacred?!" Bender recanted his word. 

Farnsworth, Hermes, Zoidberg, Leela, Amy, and Bender were walking down the street. They all passed a Cafe. "Anyone thought of a plan yet?" Hermes asked. Then they all heard the sound of laughing. "Sshhhh! Quiet! There's someone in the cafe laughing." said Farnsworth.

Everyone looked inside and it was President Nixon's head and Zapp Branigan. Both were having a conversation. 

"Hey, Zapp Branigan! Glad I got you a seat in the Earth Senate!"

"Very happy that I took the job!" 

"That law you put into effect where people who were frozen for 1000 years have to get a job by getting a universal high school diploma was genius!"

"Knew you would like it. I think everyone needs an educational opportunity. Even people who've graduated years ago!" 

"Liked how you called it the Universal High Diploma Law! Let's go back to DC!" 

"NIXON! THAT RAT BASTARD! I knew I shouldn't have voted for him! He promised me world domination!" Bender shouted. "So that's why Fry was forced back into high school." said Leela. "We have no time to lose, we must get Zapp to veto that law." Farnsworth ordered! 

"So Fry's diploma from the past WAS worth something, mon?" asked Hermes. "Seems to be. All of this was Zapp's and Nixon's evil plot!" Zoidberg said. "Fry went though all of this for nothing." said Amy. 

After learning it was a law that came into effect, Farnsworth, Leela, Amy, Hermes, Bender, and Zoidberg all vowed to veto the Universal High School Diploma Law! 

 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Leela decides she wants to follow Zapp. "Fry has suffered long enough, let's try to get Zapp to veto that law." she ordered. "If it's possible to get through to Zapp." said Amy uncertainly. Pres. Nixon and Zapp were about to go on their hoverplane Air Force 3000, when Bender tackled him. "What is the meaning of this?" Zapp asked. "We know about your little law you passed, Zappy baby! We listened in! We know everything!" Bender announced. Zapp called, "Security!" Some security guards came after Bender then he fought them all off. Leela, Amy, Hermes, Zoidberg, and Farnsworth came to confront Zapp about the universal high school diploma law. 

Pres Nixon sees the whole scene and tells his pilot to fly away. The hoverplane leaves without Zapp. "NIXON WILL BE BACK!!!! AHHH-ROOOOOO!" "You made me miss my flight! Ah, so what? I'll just summon my DOOP ship!" "Not so fast, mon! We want you to do something for us first!" Hermes said. "Zapp Branigan takes orders from no one!" Zapp said. Bender grabbed Zapp by his uniform. Farnsworth told Zapp what he wanted him to do. "That law you put into effect about people who have been frozen for 1000 years having to go to high school to get a universal high school diploma. You're going to veto it! NOW!" 

"Because of that law you passed, Fry had to go to back to high school and he's having a very difficult time." said Leela. "Well, now that you mention it, I will veto that law. Anything for you, my sexy Leela! However! Conditions apply!" said Zapp. "Are you trying to make a deal or place a bet? Gambling is one of my many strong suits!" asked Bender. "Don't encourage him!" said Hermes. "I promise to veto that law if......Leela and Amy have a very sexy sensual three way with me." said Zapp. "Spwat? When I'm married to Kiff? Splo way!" Amy said being repulsed. "Somehow I knew you were going to go there!" said Leela. "I know another way!" said Bender. 

Zoidberg joins in as Bender roughs up Zapp and a little. 

"Feel the wrath of my pinches ass!" 

"Woah! Watch it there! YIKES! THAT HURT! HHHHHOOOOO!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Don't you know it's illegal to beat up a congressman!?"

"With you I'm making an exception! If you don't veto that Universal High School Diploma law, I'll veto your thick skinned muscled chiseled human ass!" 

Zapp finally gives up. "You all win. Consider the law vetoed." Zapp takes out a electronic clipboard and presses Veto on the Universal High School Diploma law. A secret service comes up to Zapp. "Your services at the Earth congress have been terminated." he informed Zapp. "Really? But why?" asked Zapp. "You passed a very silly and pointless law. High School Diplomas from 1000 years ago are just as relevant now as they were back then. From now on your assistant Kiff is going to get your senate seat. Have a nice day." the secret service agent walked away. 

"Come on everyone! Let's go tell Fry he doesn't need to go to high school anymore." said Farnsworth.

"Does this mean I'm married to a congressman?" asked Amy. 

The last remaining weeks of Fry's sophomore month have come to a close. Fry was now entering his junior month without any knowledge that the Universal High School Diploma law was vetoed. Fry was walking to his locked that had been vandalized with graffiti. 

"You can do this, Fry. Just one more month to go.......One more month of endless homework, ridicule, torment, false accusations. Getting made fun of for the tv shows I like....." he sobbed.

The same security guards from Pres. Nixon's hoverplane came from behind Fry and nabbed him. A few hours later, Fry was dropped off at a cave. Fry walked inside and sees Farnsworth, Leela, Bender, Hermes, Zoidberg, and Amy throwing a surprise party.

"SURPRISE!" 

"How can this be? I haven't even graduated yet."

"Good news, my lack of intellegence great uncle!" 

Leela told Fry, "You never needed to be in high school after all!"

"We walked by a cafe and we saw Zapp and Pres. Nixon there. They were the ones who passed a law about....." Zoidberg was cut off.

"He only wants to hear from it me, Bender! So step aside!"

"Ohhhhh."

"Universal High School Diploma was a stupid ass law Zapp Branigan passed after Nixon gave him a seat in the Earth Senate." explained the vice ridden robot Bender.

"I have no reason to be ashamed of you anymore, mon!" said Hermes. 

"Your High School Diploma actually does matter here in the future!" said Amy.

"So, welcome back to the Planet Express! Goofbag delivery boy!" said Leela.

Fry couldn't be more pleased. "Very awesome! Knowing I will never have to relive those hellish awkward high school years!" 

"More importantly, you get your job back and to drink again! Have one on me!" said Bender.

"Remember, Fry! Report to work on Monday Morning!" Farnsworth reminded him.

"Glad to hear those words again!" said Fry.

The Planet Express crew all partied and celebrated in the cave. 

"One more thing, Fry." said Bender.

"What is it?" asked Fry.

Bender opens a curtain and it's Annie, Calvin, Mark Michaels, and the human and alien teens who picked on Fry during his time in high school. Their heads were sticking out in holes in a wall.

"Did you kill them?" asked Fry shockingly.

"No, We're going to humiliate them! Pick a pie everybody! Any pie you want!" said Bender.

"You won't get away with this!" Annie said.

"Banned for life you are, Fry! Always known you were a troublemaker, and this proves it!" shouted Mark Michaels. 

"Not only is Fry is a loser, you all are! For doing this to us cool kids!" said Calvin. "Nobody here in this cave will ever be a part of our cool....." 

"Shut up, airhead!" said Bender. 

Leela, Bender, Farnsworth, Fry, Hermes, Zoidberg, and Amy all got pies and threw the pies in the faces of those snobby popular kids. 

"This is the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me". said Fry.

"Know any kids from 1000 years ago who bullied you we could do this to?" asked Bender.

"Heh, I wish." said Fry. 

Annie, Calvin, Mark Michaels, the alien and human teens were all crying and shouting as everyone was throwing pies in their faces. 

"PIE FIGHT PARTY, TONIGHT!" screamed Bender. 

Soon everyone at Planet Express was having a fun time. Fry never had to worry about high school again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fanfic offended anyone.


End file.
